The lonely
by chosey
Summary: La maldición se ha roto y el pueblo no es el único que busca venganza.


La pelinegra soltó un grito silencioso mientras los sollozos resquebrajaban su cuerpo.

La maldición se había roto. Todos recordaban todo, quiénes eran, de dónde venían y lo más importante: lo que ella había hecho.

Regina recordó la mirada de odio puro y confusión en los ojos de Emma y sintió algo romperse en su interior. Los únicos dos seres vivos que le importaban la odiaban, la odiaban a muerte y no cabía duda de que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que llegara la mancha con trincheras y antorchas reclamando la cabeza de la reina malvada.

No quería dejarlos pero sabía que estaba perdida si se quedaba allí. Dejar Storybrooke era la única solución posible para el momento. Corrió a hacer las maletas y metió todo lo esencial para un traslado temporal.

Lo único que dejó atrás fue una carta para Henry, su pequeño la odiaba pero no por ello dejaría de tratar de despedirse.

"Todos piensan que lo tenía todo, pero era tan vacío en este lugar. Hasta que llegaste tú. Mi pequeño Henry…" Susurró la reina para si misma mientras guardaba un antiguo regalo de Henry, de cuando no la odiaba, en su maleta. Se perdió en sus recuerdos mientras alistaba los últimos toques y se cambiaba a ropa de viaje. Totalmente negra, como su alma.

"El negro siempre fue tu color." Pensó irónicamente mientras terminaba de ponerse los zapatos y bajaba con las maletas para entrar su carro. El plan era sencillo, dejaría la carta dirigida a Henry en el mostrador, tomaría sus cosas y se largaría del pueblo antes de que la lincharan. Luego volvería por Henry, le explicaría todo cara a cara, quizá en ese entonces estaría dispuesto a escucharla.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron, consciente de que la sobrepasaban en número cogió un cuchillo de la cocina antes de abrir. Mr Gold o Rumpelstilskin la recibió con una fría sonrisa.

"¿Yendo a algún lugar, su majestad?" Preguntó burlonamente. Regina miró los ojos del oscuro y supo sin lugar a dudas que él ya sabía, llevaba sabiendo un buen tiempo.

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

"¿Y cortar el juego tan pronto?" Rumpel entró a la casa y chasqueó la lengua. "No lo creo, dearie."

Echó un vistazo al lugar y sonrió. "Aunque veo que te me has adelantado."

Regina miró a su antiguo maestro con una nueva frialdad en sus ojos. "¿Qué puedo decir? Aprecio mi cabeza junto a mis hombros."

Rumpel asintió con la cabeza y alzó su bastón, mostrando que caminaba ya sin la cojera.

"Debiste pensar en eso antes de encerrar a Belle."

Un escalofrío recorrió a Regina.

"¿La muchacha de los libros?"

"Esa misma, si mal no recuerdo me dijiste que habías muerto." Rumpel la miró con una tranquilidad tan extrema que la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Regina esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa, si él ya caminaba sin bastón significaba que su magia estaba ya bien pero la suya no, lo cual implicaba una gran desventaja.

Retrocedió un paso y Rumpel levantó el bastón, la puerta de entrada cerrándose de golpe.

Mierda, pensó Regina.

"Pero está bien, sana y salva. ¿No es así?" Trató de salvar la situación a pesar de lo inútil que sabía que serían sus intentos.

Un destello de furia brilló en los ojos de su antiguo maestro y la pelinegra salió despedida contra una repisa, cayendo sobre los vidrios rotos. Rumpel se apareció delante de ella y la cogió de la barbilla.

"Debería matarte en este instante."

"Hazlo, de todas formas no tengo nada que perder." Henry y Emma la odiaban, el pueblo quería su cabeza, su magia no funcionaba y no tenía forma de defenderse, quizá lo mejor, lo más fácil, fuese dejar que Rumpel terminase con todo de una.

Él soltó su cara y la apartó con asco. "No, eso sería demasiado sencillo para ti."

Su mirada se desvió hacia las maletas que reposaban en la escalera y su rostro se iluminó con una nueva idea.

"Planeabas irte, antes de que te ejecutaran, pero no te irías sin saber que podrías volver. No dejarías al chico solo."

"No te atrevas a tocarle un pelo a Henry." Regina sintió la ira y fuerza de la misma surgir de sí.

"O no, no quiero a la salvadora tras de mí, muy estresante. Yo no le haré nada al niño, se lo harás tú." Finalizó con su sonrisa característica.

"No."

"Oh sí, se lo harás tú cuando desaparezcas de improviso del pueblo, sin ningún mensaje para él o para tu querida rubia a la que amas odiar, se lo harás cuando vea tu casa en llamas y sepa del trágico suicidio. La reina no fue capaz de enfrentar sus actos y presa del pánico inició un fuego en su mansión que acabó con su miserable vida."

Una expresión de horror recorrió su rostro, ser quemada viva... "No te dejaré hacerlo."

"Quizá si haya un mensaje, uno especificando como ambos son culpables de tu trágico suicidio."

Regina le lanzó el cuchillo que aún tenía en la mano pero Rumpel tan solo lo detuvo en el aire.

"Patético. ¿Dónde está tu magia ahora su majestad? ¿Es que también la ha abandonado?"

Alzó una mano y Regina sintió su cuerpo elevarse con un agarre invisible que la apretaba del cuello y no la dejaba respirar.

"No te voy a matar, te acabo de decir que eso es una salida demasiado fácil para ti."

Jugueteó con el bastón en la otra mano mientras hablaba.

"A ti te voy a expulsar de Storybrooke. Y me encargaré personalmente de que no puedas volver."

Regina sintió el pánico invadirla y luchó contra la magia del oscuro pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano. Moviéndola como si fuese una muñeca de trapo la lanzó contra las escaleras, escuchó un crack y un agudo dolor en la muñeca le indicó que se la había roto.

A lo lejos se empezó a oír el grito de una multitud, sin duda el pueblo que venía a reclamar su sangre.

"¡Hora del show! Usted primero, su majestad." Dijo burlón mientras los desaparecía junto a sus maletas y los aparecía invisible en el exterior de la mansión.

Regina alzó la mirada y pudo ver a Emma y Henry entre la multitud, ella encabezándola y él medio escondido entre los demás, como si tratasen de protegerlo.

Eso le dolió, no necesitaban protegerlo de ella, ella hubiese dado su vida por el niño.

Trató de gritar y ningún sonido salió de su boca. Rumpel le dedicó una sonrisa silenciosa, evidentemente lo estaba disfrutando.

Regina trató de llamar la atención de Henry, un reconocimiento, tan solo uno, pero fue en vano.

Charming Y Emma tumbaron la puerta entrando primero, la multitud esperando su señal. En eso salieron corriendo como almas que lleva el diablo, gritando a todos que retrocedieran.

Henry gritaba confundido, preguntando por su madre adoptiva, Regina sintió lágrimas en sus mejillas.

"Estoy aquí, Henry, estoy aquí!"

Pero él no podía oírla.

Pasaron unos segundos y la mansión explotó, el cielo se tiñó de rojo y resultó evidente que no hubiese podido quedar nada con vida dentro.

Henry fue el primero en reaccionar. Corrió hacia su casa gritando por su madre y no se detuvo ante los gritos de nadie. Emma tuvo que salir del shock para correr a agarrar al niño antes de que se metiese a las llamas.

"Mi madre, mi madre está adentro" Sollozaba desesperado el pequeño. Emma sintió lagrimas acudir a sus ojos mientras abrazaba al pequeño. Por qué lo hiciste Regina podríamos haberlo solucionado, pensó.

A un lado Regina observaba todo como un espectador fantasma. Las imágenes de Henry gritando por ella serían algo que nunca podría borrar de su mente. Ella también se encontró gritando por él.

"¡Henry! Estoy aquí hijo, estoy aquí, no me he ido." Sus gritos silenciados salían mezclados con lágrimas.

"Lo siento Henry" dijo Emma mientras abrazaba al niño con todas sus fuerzas. "Se ha ido…"

Rumpelstilskin sonrió satisfecho y cogió a Regina del brazo sin previo aviso para aparecerlos a los límites del pueblo.

"No, Gold, Rumpel, no hagas esto."

"Me temo que es demasiado tarde para pensar en disculpas." Replicó fríamente recordando todo lo que él había sufrido por Belle.

La empujó con magia, a ella y sus maletas provisionales, hasta afuera. Regina se resistió hasta el último segundo pero nada pudo hacer cuando su pie cruzó la línea y la ciudad desapareció de sus ojos. Donde antes estaba la señalización había ahora un vacío absoluto, un vacío que ya empezaba a ocupar su corazón.

"Adiós y hasta nunca, su majestad."


End file.
